You impinted on a 11 year old!
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: Jacob has inprinted on Renesmee but when Bella's cus Jen Visits will he reimprint.
1. Chapter 1

I kissed my mother goodbye as I boarded the plane.I couldn't wait to go see my cousin Bella.I was going to go to Phoenix in till I found out see moved in with uncle Charlie."Ok, Jen remember don't." I cut her off."Don't talk to strangers, don't pick up anything that looks weird, blah blah blah!...Mom I'm not 4 anymore I'm 11."She smiled and kissed me on the forehead I ground and boarded the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's P.O.V

_Got to go dudes! _I called to The werewolves in my mind.I made my way to The bloodsuckers awesome werewolf speed.

I turned back into my human self and knocked on the door. Blondie opened the door."Hey toots!" I said in a goofball sorta way."Hey stinky." She replied simply holding her nose."Atleast I don't use 8 different kinds of perfume!" Ohhh...burn! She rolled her eyes and let me in. Bella was on the couch with Renesmee."Remember Mutt no where near Renesmee."

I saw the bloodsucker walk in the door."Wouldn't plan on it pops!" I thumped down on thecouch. since my imprint with Nessie Edward hates me even more and Bella well she still doesn't like The nickname Nessie. She's just weird because I am he supreme ruler of nicknames Bow down to me!I heard Edward growl...Wait mind reader....dang it! "Edward hold Renesmee I have to go." Edward looked confused."Why,love" I'm going to puke...

"I didn't tell you my cousins coming for a visit." She smiled.

I laughed."Lol eddikens you got served!" I yelled.

"My name is not Eddikens How many times do I have to tell you people!" Then he stormed off. Bella chuckled a bit."Jake..?" She asked."Sure give me the kid!" She smiled and handed me Nessie."Wait what are you watching?" She asked and sat beside me."The Tyra Banks show." I replied."Wow, Who are those guys they look just like you and Edward." I looked on the screen."Ones name is Taylor Launter and the other is Robert Patterson."

"Hmmm, Well I like Robert he seems nice." She said."Nahhh! Taylor is so much hotter! Because he looks like me." Bella rolled her eyes."Yah you keep telling yourself that..." She patted me on the shoulder and left."So Nessie want to play poker?" I asked."What?" She asked in alittle voice."Aww never mind just watch."

Lol look at those girls diving into that pie."Yah go Taylor!" I screamed.

"Go Tawer!" Renesmee yelled

I laughed. Then the Tv turned off...Oh god who turned of the magic box of entertainment!"Sorry Hun, I need to clean." I nodded it was regular day in the life of a werewolf I wonder if Taylor has a wonderful life. I drifted off to sleep.

_"Umm, where am I?" I asked a dude in a cop uniform."I need a ticket!" I raised an eyebrow."Umm......" I looked in my pocket and puleld out a ticket that said welcome.I gave it to the bulgy cop dude. Then I saw Taylor. What was he doing in my dream."Yo!" I said and ran over to him."Wow, you are increadibly handsome" I said to my twin."So are you..now Wake up!" What?_

_"Uh....." I said."Wake up Jake wake up!" Why did Taylor have Renesmee's ...Darn I;m stupid._

I slowly opened my eyes to see Renesmee was eating toothpaste."Oh god!" I ran over to her."Jake you kept saying Taylor in your dream was he stalking you?" I laughed."Nope!" I sat down and took the toothpaste."You know..lets watch more Taylor." I said to Renesmee as we sat on the couch."Are you obsessed with him or something.." Renesmee asked."Great now she thinks I'm obsessed with a dude." I mumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review Or I promiss I will delete this story. Oh, and I know this probably isn't ever going to happen I can still hope. If Taylor is reading this reveiw to! And how your friends lol!

I can dream can't I?


	2. Re imprint?

Jen's P.O.V

I got off the plane with ...now where is? There she is! I ran up to Bella and she caught me in her arms."Wow you've grown." She claimed."I know!" For an 11 year old I was tall 5 ft. 2. So me and Bella were about the same height and I was only 11.

"Your sure your 11?" She asked."Hmm...yah!" I laughed.

"You look like you could be atleast 14."I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and your hair!" Bella said. She seems like she gets exited easily."Yah, it's not like yours anymore."

I stuck out my tongue and we we got to her....."Omg Bella this Truck is awesome!" I touched it."Yep you are related to me." I climbed in and looked at the radio."Does it work?" I asked. She nodded.I scanned through the stations..."You have nothing luckily I have a Cd." She nodded her head.I slowly put in my burnt Cd...."What the heck is this?"

She asked."The gay barbie song..."

I said quietly."What the...." Then they started singing and I sung along.

"Barbie such a bitch she is just a wich. I really hate her why does Ken Date is such a man I'd do All I can....Just to do him I wanna screw him!" Bella looked over to me with a weird expression."What it's funny."It was the end and A family Guy song came on."What is this?" She asked."Family guy really Bella you need to get out more!" I looked up to see the most beautiful house I'd ever seen in my life.

-------------------------------------Jacob's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Music coming up the road hmm...Family guy when did Bella start listening to stuff likethat, Oh yah, Her cousin...The car engine cut off and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You guys the new bait is here!" I yelled. Soon they all got down there a vampire speed.I saw a girl walk through the door she looked could tell she was a tomboy.

She was also was as small as Bella Maby alitle smaller. You could see her hair still had red tints in it like Bella but her hair was to her shoulders with her bangs coming down the left side of her head.

She had the same eye color as Bella and she was definitely Plain. She had on Blue jean shorts and a over sized Tee shirt that went down to her Nee's.

she wasn't even near as pale as Bella was even as a human. he actually had dark skin not to dark but just right....Wait what am I thinking..How old is she anyway..Oh shit I think I just Imprinted.

--------------------------Jen's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there for about a minute I think.

I looked around wow the dudes were hot...Bad Jen curse my 11 year old mind.

"So, uhh who are these people?" I asked Bella as she walked through my door."Oh sorry Come on and I will introduce you." I nodded and Bella led us to a sitting room I sat on the couch next to Bella."Ok,Guys this is Jen." Bella said pointing to me."Jen, this is Jacob." She pointed to the dude who had been looking at me weirdly."This is my husband...Ed-"I cut her off.

Wow...hold up did she just say husband..."Husband you got married and didn't invite me! Bella I'm your only cousin! I'm hurt!" I fake sobbed.

"Umm...you were at camp with hmm who is that dude you like? You wanted me to disturb you.?" I blushed."Ok, apology excepted..." I smiled."This is Esme,Carlisle,Jasper,Alice,Emmett,Roslaie, and This is Renesmee."

I looked at the toddler in her arms."Umm...and she's related to them?" I asked."No Jen she's my baby." I swear If I would of had a drink I would of spit it out.

"You had a BABY AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled."Yah..." But then I felt calm."Wow, anything Else you need to tell me like did you get anything pierced young lady!?" I asked using a annoying mom voice.I heard someone laugh."Why don't you tell us about yourself dear?" Esme said.

Wow, know I just realized why is everyone but Jacob so pale?"Well, I'm Native American." Jacob pumped his fist in the air."Yah!" He yelled."Cherokee,I'm Half blood.."

They nodded."Also I'm a Pisces...I like zodiacs you know the native American animal for a Pisces is a wolf?" I looked at them and again Jacob pumped his fist in the air.

this guy is freaking me out?!

"Ok, I sing but unfortunately I got Bella's clumsiness....and thats all." Well sweetie."........."Hold up what are you weiring?" I looked at the Pixie named Alice."Cloths?" She looked at me dangerously."There so, Plain!" She yelled."Duh, Hello I'm a tomboy!" I crossed my arms.

"See I told you she was related to me." Bella let out a chuckle.

"Cool and Umm....Bella,Edward I need to talk to you in private.." Jacob said. Hmm....a secret...I'll figure it out later.

Jacob's P.O.V

I didn't think about the imprint intill in the Kitchen. Then Edward Let out a menacing growl."Bella, I kinda imprinted on Your cousin...." I swear it was like deja voo all over again. She looked at me with menacing eyes...."You WHAT?!?" She asked obviously furious.

I nodded....."Jacob what is your problem with imprinting on children can't you get a 16 or 17 year old like any normal werewolf would do!?" She screamed.

"I guess not..." She started pacing."And it is always my family to....Wait! How can imprint on Renesmee and Jen?" I thought about it...."Re imprint.." I whispered slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Thank you reviewers. Thanks Taylor for reviewing! I can hardly believe it....Anyway! Thanks Linda and pationce..Lol cant spell!

Anyway Next chappy soon! Review or die I swear I'll send the Volturi after you!

Aro-No you won't

Me-Yes I will!

Aro-No you won't...

Me- Rock paper scissors!  
Aro-Your on!

Me-Rock, paper,scissors...SHOOT!

Aro-Aww....crap.

Me-Haha Rock beats scissors! So yah I'll send them after you!


	3. Lost

Bella's P.O.V

He what!! I swear Why my family! Why is it ever time I do anything he has to imprint on it!? He would imprint on my doll if I brought that!"Jake this is...she's 11!"

I tried not to yell. Edwards hand rapped around mine it made me feel more calm."Bella, calm down love."

"No! She's my cousin! Jake this is wrong and Illegal! Go." I pointed to the door.

"Come on Bella..I-" I cut him off.".go."He put his head down but slowly walked out the ...now I feel guilty."Bella that was alittle..." I stopped him."I know 'll call him tomorrow."

I slowly walked in the kitchen. Esme had a sorry look on her face...wait everyone did but Jen...she was picking at her messed up nails.]

"Oh, hey..wait wheres Jake?" She looked up."He had to go somewhere." Edward said saving me I nodded..."And I'm staying here?" She asked."No, Jen you'll be staying with uncle Charlie. And me." I said. I thought that would be best considering vampires don't sleep."K...." She said.

--------------------Jen's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...Bella wan't back yet. I looked at the clock....it was 3 am..

"Dang I can't sleep!" I said to myself as I rolled over.

I slowly looked out my door. I could hear Man...Charlie snores like a Choobaka on drugs...

I looked out my window. Yet I heard rusilng in the woods...Hmm.........."I'm going to go check it out!" I said to myself once again. I got a flashlight and climbed out my window onto a tree.

I easily sled down it...Charlies yard was freaking cold on my feet.I smiled to my self and I quickly ran across the yard.

I stopped at a tree that lead into the forest.....I then slowly pulled my hair back and put it in a ponytail. "Ok, Jen it's just the woods you can do it.."

I closed my eyes and turned on the flashlight.

The flashlight shone through alittle trail I checked back to make shore Charlie hadn't waken up and I walked in the forest.

A noose startled me and I quickly shone my light on it."Just a bunny..." I walked far intill I looked back and I couldn't see The I heard whimpers in the farther part of the forest...I pushed the bush out of my way and I shone my light on the biggest wolf I'd ever seen.

He was covered in blood. I couldn't help but let out a tear for him...."Hi, are you ok?" I ...what a dumb question does it look ok Jen?!

I heard a low growl escape it's mouth.

"Hey i'm not going to hurt you...." I slowly got down on my knee's and petted it on the head.

"Ok Jen whatcha going to do...?" i asked myself.I heard another whimper but when I turned around there was no wolf....there was a....man...and he was OMG NAKED MY PORE INNOCENT 11 YEAR OLD EYES!!!!

I looked away , when I turned around he wasn't there.

crap crap crap crap.I couldn't find my way home...."Well this is great you see a giant wolf thing and then you get lost Jen, goodness you need therapy!" I said to myself. Well the only thing to do sleep....I cuddled up to a tree and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jacob's P.O.V

We checked the woods and still no signe of Seth.

He'd been attacked by a vampire we have yet to discovered.

_Jake it's me!_Seth called that's when I saw a white werewolf come through the bushes._You ok?_I asked.

_Someone saw me...She was alittle girl._If I were a human i would have gasped._What did she do?_I asked.

_She was me and I was badly wounded I could tell she was crying for me, I growled at her but she still tried to help. Then I transformed into my human sef and she looked away and I made my escape._Wow sounds like a sweet girl._Jacob Bella's calling you._

Sams voice ripped through my thoughts and I transformed back into my human self and ran to Bella.

"Hey Bells whats up!?" I asked. She had a scared look on her face."I came home and Jen was gone...."

That almost ripped my heart out.


	4. Maxx

My eyes fluttered open....It was still dark out."Wonder what time it is?" I asked myself.I got up well only one thing to do....Try to find my way home...again!

---------------------------Jacob's P.O.V---------------------------------------------

I hadn't talked to the boys, all my heart was set on was finding Jen.

"Don't worry to much she's smart and will find her." Jasper.

"I hope." I replied to his advise. This must be killing Bella......Right then I heard a phone ring....Jasper answered it."Hello, Alice?" He asked."What, where?"....

"Ok,Me and Jake are on the way."I looked at him in response."We have exactly 2 hours to Find Jen before something seroius happens."

He said."Where is she did Alice!?"

Bella came running up behind us.

"Alice saw something, she said it was most blurry vision she's ever had...She could make out Jen's voice screaming get away, we have two hours before that happens."My face was utterly in shock."We have to go now!" Bella screamed.

---------------------------1 Hour and 29 minutes later Jen's P.O.V-----------

It was dawn now...and I swear my feet were going to give out.

I held myself up on a tree.."I'm so far from Bella's." I said. I had been traveling in the woods for I don't know how long, and still no rode,houses,any sign of Human life at all.

"Well Jen, just keep going..." At about that time I saw a...

is that, a boy...?

I tried to get a better look, it was an Native American boy....

He was washing something in the creek.....He kinda looked like Jacob ony he had long hair, and was younger.I stepped to get one good, awesome look.."AHHHHH!" I slipped on a Twig. My body didn't fall though.

I felt arms under me...I opened my eyes to reveal the boy..."Are you ok.?" His voice was deap but light too..."Umm? Yah." My face deapened to a deep Scarlett.

I swear his deep brown eyes pulled mine right out.

"Umm, you can let me go now." He nodded and let go...and I once again fell.I landed right on my but...I heard him chuckle..I was alittle annoyed now......My mouth blew a Peace of hair out of my face...

"You think this is funny?" I asked still on my but."Yah I do."

Cocky but....

"Need help?" He asked while reaching out his hand.

I took it and got back on my feet....."I'm Jen.." I said."Jen means Fair Phantom." He said."Ok, didn't know that but I would like to know your name." He nodded.

"I am...Great wolf." I arched an eyebrow."But you may call me Maxx."...Finally he speaks sense."Ok...M.A.X-"He cut me off."Two x's" He said."Oh." I looked up."Why are you here?" He asked. I found a tree stump and sat on it."I got lost I've been walking for I don't know how long."

He sat beside me with a far away look."Well I'm so tired and I miss my cousin..." He still said nothing."Ok, silent but I 'm going." I stood up....and started walking.

"May I come with you?"

I stopped slightly."Sure."......He stood up and we walked."So where are you from?" I asked. He had already told me he was 12."I'm from the Quilette tribe." Hey thats Jakes tribe...!

"So..-"

He cut me off once again because we saw this huge log place, I could hear bluegrass coming from inside."Where are we?" I asked him."I don't know we should leave." His nose was crunched up like he smelt something.

I took a wif off my hair..

Smells like the ocean

...."No they can probably help us." He grabbed my hand."No." He said simply."Wheres you sense of adventure I'm going."I pulled my hand back and walked up the creaky steps.I could here Maxx right behind me....

The place revealed a bar? It was a classic country were everywhere drinking...I walked up to the bartender."Exuse me...I'm lost...do you know where Forks Washington is?" I asked. He gave me a dirty look and Maxx stepped beside me."Listen girl,your far from there." My eyes turned to a guy next to me I could smell the achohal on his breath..."Ok, but how do I get back?" I asked in my polite little girl voice, He stared back at me with rage."Stop talking girl."

I arched an eyebrow."Come on lets go." I heard Maxx say..Oh heck no....

He was rude how dare him well release the wrath off me!

"Listen old man, I don't care what you say I have my rights and all I want to know is where my freaking home is got that."

His eyes buried mine.I saw his hand go up I knew what was going to happen next..his hand vilently slapped myface. My hand \ touthched the now huge bump on my face..That ahole......I did a high leg kick on him...

I have a black belt in Karate.

..He was sent out of his chair."You little bitch."He said as he looked up...Oh no.

-

-------------------------------------Jacob's P.O.V-----------------------------------

I could smell Jen I knew we were right on the trail. Alice, me,Edward,and Bella were together."How long?" I asked Alice."About 5 more minutes..." She said.

I picked up my pace...When we came up to a bar, I could smell the achohal in it.

"Alice?"

She nodded."1 minute." I nodded."Bella she's in there...I can read her mind." That was it for me I ran I saw Jen being pulled by her hair and she was kicking the man trying to hurt him...while he youngest looking werewolf I'd ever seen was running at him."STOP!!!!!!" I screamed. The whole bar stopped and Jens eyes met mine,The man dropped her and she gave me a smile.

"Hey Jake, ummm..........................nice seeing you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok longest chapter ever,Thanks reviews!


	5. WHAT!

THANK YOU MONI! Moni helped me with this chapter so send her a email saying thanks!

I stared at Jacob for the longest second of my life.

"Oh my god your Okay!" Bella ran up to me and gave me a mind bottling hug."Bella I cant breath." I stated simply and she let me go...I looked over too Maxx who looked confused.

"Hey you, if you ever mess with Her again I'm going to personally kick your hillbilly ass!"

GO BELLA!

The man stared back at her in owe."Got it!?" She asked...never knew she loved me so much."Y..y..yes..Mame."She nodded."Jen lets go." She grabbed my hand like I was a child."Hold up." I said and ran to Maxx."Come with us." I said. He stared with a blank expression...."I..I...can't. I'm sorry Jen." Huh did he just say no.

"What?"

I asked.

"I can't"

I stared at him with a WTHN look.(Why the heck not) "Please!" I yelled."No." But I used my puppy dog face!"I would be your bestest friend."......

"Allitle while." I jumped up and down and grabbed his hand while jumping."YIPPI!!!" I screamed and pulled him over to Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Alice."Guys this is Maxx!" Maxx stared down in embarrassment."Hi." He slightly rased his hand to say hi.

"Can he stay with us....wait do you have a family?" I asked him. Maxx Tensed up a bit....."No...." He whispered."Ok, so can he stay pweese!?" Jacob looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Edward and Alice was looking at her nails."Sure." Edward said nodding."YAY!!" I hugged Maxx which was awkward.

I kinda slowly stopped and looked at Bella."Well, lets go!" I yelled.

---------------------------------Maxx's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older Quilette is a werewolf like me.

they hang with vampires....This is weird. I shouldn't be going......Yet I walked anyway. It wasn't too soon when we arrived at a beautiful house.I looked back to see Jacob was carrying Jen in his arms. She had fallen asleep. They led me into a big living room and Jacob put Jen on the couch. Everyone turned to me.........."Ummm...Hi."

I said and Jacob raised an eyebrow."Your a werewolf?" Jacob said."Yah, so are you." .........."The youngest one I've ever seen." I heard Jacob whisper.

"Your a werewolf and you hand out with Vampires." I stated."Well, that's a long story."I nodded, it wasn't my business anyway......"My name is Edward,this is Jacob,,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,Esme,Carlisle, and this is Renesmee." Edward said pointing to people.

"Whats your story?"Jacob asked. I crossed my arms and sat down.

"I am a runaway Quilete and the meant to be pack leader." I heard someone gasp.

"My older brother is Sam Ulley. I went through the change before him." Thats when I heard another gasp. I turned my face turned to Jen on the couch, her eyes wide."Y...your werewolf's....and vampires.?"She asked...Oh crap did I just imprint....

-----------------------------Jen's P.O.V----------------------------------------------

I slowly got up and looked nodded...

".!" I yelled.

"Wow, hold up! Bella why didn't you tell me!? You could of trusted me!" Bella had a grieving look on her face.

"Umm, well Jen I....." Edward cut her off."Jen it's complicated and a long story." I nodded.

"I have time."

I said simply and sat down."Ok first, how did Bella become a vampire?" I asked."Well, she came here to Forks and I was a vampire. I feel in love with her....and when she had Renesmee...I changed her." I nodded."Ok...were wolfs...?" Jacob sighed."I wasn't a werewolf intill a year ago.." Nice......."Well...thats nice so like....you drink human blood like Dracula...and that vampire that showed up on Spongebob?" I asked, and I heard Jacob laugh.

"No we call our selves vegetarians..because we drink animal blood." I gasped."Those poor baby animals you meanie bobeanies!"

"Would you rather it be humans?" Bella asked."No..but still.."

"Jen, there are rules also." So he explained the Volturi and the quilette legends..."And then theres imprinting..." Jacob said quietly..."Imprinting...lol sounds cool." I almost yelled.

"Well a long time ago..." Then Jacob told me about the third wife and how she sacrificed herself."So she was like the soul mate."They nodded."Well, Jen I've imprinted on...you.."

"..........."

"Jen...?"

".........."

"Jen, you ok..?"

"....Huh?" I asked slightly.

"Jacobs imprinted on..you." Bella said."WTFREAK MAN!" I yelled.

"Dude, I'm 11 and...I'M 11! How old are you like 17. Your hot and everything but! This ain't happening!" I stomped my foot while yelling..."Oh god.....Why cant I be normal for once...!"Jacob stood up to say something.

"siéntate, les idiota!"

I yelled.

(That means Sit down you Idiot!)

Jacob sat down.:"When did you learn Spanish?" Bella asked a bit shocked."When did I suddenly become related to a bunch of Vampires!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I don't know Spanish..I looked up those words. Thank you Moni you rock!!


	6. Oh no

It's Been 6 months since the Cullen's told me about the Dracula thing.

My birthday is today!!!! I'm going to be 12..Lol.

I walked into the living room in jeans and black tee shirt."Morning dudes.." I yawned and grabbed a piece of toast."Morning Jen!" Emmett yelled. Maxx, was staying with us....And it was pretty cool he was like my bff. They sat there in silence...."Um,, hello..it's my bday retards! I swear for being over a hundred you learned nothing!!" They all laughed then I saw Jacob walk in I felt happier of some sort.

"Hey Jake!" I said and he waved. Renesmee had grown also she now looked my age and we were good friends too."Birthday girl!!" Bella came in and hugged me."Hey Bella!" I said as she hugged me."Ok, so what kind of cake would you like dear." I looked at Esme."I don't like cake.."

".."

"..."

"..."

"Did she just say she didn't like cake?"

"Uh huh...."

"OMG!"

Emmett ran up to me and shook me

."What is wrong with you woman cake is awesome!!!!!!!" He yelled."You don't even eat Emmett." I pointed out."Yah, but your weird!!!"

I sighed and walked be honest I love getting older....but today just didn't seem.....happy enough. I walked out to the yard and saw Renesmee riding on her purple bike, she slided in next to me."Hey whats up!".."Nothing really....." I said my voice a whisper."Oh, come on it's your bday! The party is going to be awesome and I think me and Maxx can help!" Maxx and Ness..(What I call her) Were together..I know.......Edward didn't like it.

"Yah......wanna go somewhere?" I asked."Ness smiled

"I'll go ask." Sudden disappointment filled my head."No lets go alone....." I said and Ness gave me a weird look.

"Come on....I want too."Ness nodded and we jumped on our bikes peddling the feeling of disobeying Bella and them grew I felt happier like I was older.

We rode into town and passed many stores I felt so free.

"Uh, Jen maby we should go-" I cut her off."No!" We kept riding as far as my life could take me.

Soon me and Ness were out of forks riding in the woods.I was extreemly happy I loved being free."Hey Ness, what time is it?" I asked as Ness took a glance at her purple watch.

"It's going to be dark in about 20 minutes." I nodded and we started riding back. I knew we would be in trouble,

I didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's P.O.V

I was pacing and going life was spiraling downward every second they were gone. It was about to be dark too.......god!

I sat on the porch just looking for a sign of I heard my miracle sound bikes peddling up the driveway.

I saw bronze, and brown hair coming up. "Hey Jake!" Jen said."Hey Jake! Don't you hey Jake me! Young lady were were you?!" I finished with a hand on my hip.

Nessie Laughed."Oh, you think this is funny god!!"

I walked inside holding them by there legs swinging them on my shoulders,"Guys the runaways are back."Bella laughed and Hugged Ness.."Well then let the party begin!" I yelled.

I looked to see Jen had gone.

-------------------------------------Jen's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I heard let the party, I was out of there went straight to my room. I wasn't in the mood to party. I wanted to be alone.....So I turned on my New Cd....

I sung along.....

_"You got to help me out  
It's all a blur last night...._

_We need a taxi cus your hungover and I'm broke._

_I lost my fake ID. But you lost the motel keys."_

I sat on my bed.

_"Spear me a fricken! There he looks now don't_

_Play me!"_

I got up.

"_Your roll the cash out and get the hell out of town!"_

_"Don't be a baby remember what you told me!"_

By this time my eyes were closed and I was dancing around.

_"Shut up and put your money were you mouth is! Thats what you get for waking up in vegas! Get up and shake the glit-"_

I stopped because at my window looking in was Maxx. My face turned a deep red color."That was really good." He said as he climbed in."Uh, yah I guess..." He smiled."Yah, uh, the parties down stairs." I laughed..."Yah I know, I wanted to be alone."I said quietly.

I turned off the music and sat beside him...............

It all happened way to fast. Before I knew it he had my head, we were looking at each other, and then

he kissed me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys! This is a Jacob/Jen story! Lol...next chapter will be first day of school in 7th grade she's in 6th. Anyways she'll be getting with Jacob soon!


	7. What hurts the most

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like an hour......

Hold up! Ness is dating Maxx......wait that means...he's cheating that A hole! I slapped him!"Oww! What the heck!!!" He said holding his cheek...

"Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" I saw it on TV once....

"No." He said while laughing.

"I've imprinted on you." He finished....

"Huh, what? You kidding me right!" He shook his head no. Suddenly total darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up on my sun was rising.....I looked around no sign of Maxx.

I slowly got up in search for a restroom.

I took a shower, and all the regular stuff. As I walked downstairs I could see everyone in the living room...But Maxx....."Hey, guys." I said."Oh, hey...ms. Im going to miss my birthday party cus I want too!"Alice said in a annoyed tone."Sorry.."

I sat down beside them."Wheres Maxx?" They all looked at me with sorrow eyes.

"Umm, Jen...Maxx left for a long time."Bella said."Huh?" I asked."Maxx went with Sam to Australia for something... I have no idea when he'll be back."

My heart stopped right then. I couldn't breath,speak..that was it.

I ran to my room tears flowing....I locked my door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's P.O.V

I could hear her thoughts in my head...A song was playing in her head we could all hear because she was playing the song on her computer.

"What hurts the most Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do"

_"Poor girl." _Esme in her mind whispered.

...Yep poor girl.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen's P.O.V

Wait...my mind stopped......wheres Jake?

I ran down stares quiker than my feet could take me."Wheres JAKE!" I yelled."He's gone too....." Bella whispered.

..............No.....no....no....no..."H..he's...gone...."I whispered.

**(A.N- Ok guys she's going to have a Bella part...What I mean is Welcome to New Moon..Lol)**

_March_

_April_

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December._

_January._

_Febuary_

_March_

_April_

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December._

_April_

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December._

_January._

_Febuary_

_March_

_April_

_May_

_June_

_July_

The months pasted by quickly.I was 15

I was also a freak at school. Nothing mattered anyway...

Bella P.O.V

My poor cousin...

She was zombie...so much like me when Edward left.

Although Edward wasn't gone for three years I'll admit...I miss Jake..and tomorrow was her first day of High school....

I sat down at the Cullen's Dinging room table it was Sunday night..

and Jen was in her bedroom probably asleep."Guys, we need to do something about....Jen." I said as they nodded."Bella we cant do anything and you know that." Rosalie Glared at me.

"We'll talk to her tommorow after school."

Esme said comforting me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, guys..wow....sad.....Ok...

Lol so um Next chapter First day of High school.

I need Idea's cus I honestly don't know whats going to happen next....


	8. PokerFace

The next morning..Great..I got up and did my usuall stuff. "Im ready!"

I yelled when i saw there faces I suddenly felt worse than I did before.

"Jen, we need to talk to you." Bella said. Oh, great.."N..o...Im not talking to anyone bye."My voice had no emotion I just ran outside.I was wearing jeans and a hoody.......Suddenly I felt I wanted to try something new. I called a cab and went to Port Angelas....In search for a new outfit

I bought my new cloths. My out was Ripped at the knee's black skinny jeans....A black hoody..and converse. I had bought makeup and got my hair done..now I had neon blue highlights in my hair..and a lot of eyeliner

I made my way to school then, I felt like a bad ass I must say. I looked at my clock.....I was only an hour late..that means i'm in 2nd period. Forks High was same as always....Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were going here.

I couldn't wait to show off my new look."Hello, I'm Jen Cullen." I said to the perky looking sectary."Oh, your late! It's ok....Heres a pass..your in Spanish." I nodded and took my papers.

The school was so small...I made my way to Spanish.

Room 303......I entered and everyone gave me that one horrible look."Hola, Como se llamas?" **(These are what she is saying) Hello, What do you call your self?**

"Me llamo Jen." **I call myself Jen.**"Take a seat...Mrs. Cullen" She switched her voice and I blushed while sitting."Ok, class.....Welcome. I am Mrs. Broome."

(Yay skip to 4th Period!!!!)

So far I hadn't seen Any of the Cullens. My next class was Mythology.

What the heck..Mytholigy...Must be new.(**We really have Mythology...)**

I walked in the teacher was man. He was skinny and bald.

"Ahh, Ms. Cullen have a seat." I took one."Ok, class first I'm Mr. Elliot. Can anyone tell me what a mythical creature is?"

*Criket*

*cricket*

"Ok, someone name a mythical creature." A few hands went up.

"Yes..Uh, Peter." Peter was a slightly good looking boy with short blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"A dragon." He answered and Mr. Elliot shook his head yes."Good!" He wrote Dragon on the board."Mandy." He called on a red head."Mermaids!" She said. Soon we had a big list of Mythical creatures.

_Dragons_

_Mermaids_

_Unicorns_

_Griffins_

_Leprechaun's_

_Fairies_

_Pixie's_

_Lochness Monster_

_Big Foot_

_New Yersey Devil_

"Ok class thats goo-" Suddenly A hand went up."Yes...Uh?" He asked."Luna." A deep voice said, I turned around the girl who had spoken was goth. She was so pale I would of sworn she was a vampire, her eyes a deep green color and long jet black hair.

"Vampires." She said quickly and Mr. Elliot nodded."Yes, Vampires." He wrote it on the bored."Ok, lets talk about that......Name some charecteristics of vampires."

Many hands went up...."Cam?" Elliot called."Pale skin." He said as Mr. Elliot wrote it on the bored."Ok...Darcy?"

"They burn in the sun." She said her voice high pitched....

wait..they do not burn in the sun."Ok that-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Mr. el dude! But I believe vampires sparkle in the sun......like glitters on them."

Cue: Weird looks.

Wow that was stupid to say....."Sparkle?" He asked."Yes." My face deepened a deep Scarlett...Lol I thought a big word!"Uh, that's imaginative...." The ell dude whispered.

"Well...why do you think most vampires have been known to live in none sunny areas! People would know they were different if they lived in the sun!"

Still I had weird looks."What! Im being serius!" I shouted to the class.

"Ok, well Jen..thats interesting but not true." Right then I wanted to yell out.

'Dude! Iv got proof I live with them!'

But that would be stupid and they'd put me in a mental hospital.....So I just put my head down.

---------------------------------Lunch---------------------------------------------------

I walked into the lunchroom,

I saw Bella gasp when she looked at my outfit.

I smiled and looked around for somewhere to sit....I will not sit at the cullen table.

Then I saw Luna she seemed cool enough! I sat next to her.

"What?" She said cold...

"Yo, Im Jen in your Mythology class...." I replied.

"I know....Huh had the guts to sit with me.....Your not that bad."

Welcome to the start of a weird and beautifully wrong friendship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys good..or bad...

Seth-Bad...

Me-what did you just say!!!

Seth-I said it was bad!

Me-Oh no you didn't.... Alice!!!!

Alice-What?  
Me-Seth is being mean..

Seth-Oh no not...not...

Alice-MAKEOVER TIME!


	9. Hey there Delihla

It's been exacly 5 months and 18 days sence I met Luna. Uh, Huh...cool right. By the way Luna had two more friends that I learned about later. First was Monica..or Moni.

I call her Moni...She was my best friend ever.

She was Shy,sweet, crazy, sarcastic, and Spoke her mind sometimes. She was Latino, she had long blackish brown hair that go's to her boobs. It was wavy, dark brown eyes, and her favorite color was blue. Seriously she wore the color like everyday. Next was Peter....Lol the dude from my Mythology class. He was outgoing, and funny you couldn't help but love the guy.

Next was well....she's a vampire but she goes to this school. Two months ago I learned that Sam had caught a vampire in Australia and was sending her here to be a prisoner. By the way Moni knows about vampires and werewolf's...I told her. She didn't freak out though..I was surprised. Ok back to the subject...

Moni got all angry and so did I. We rescued her and now she hangs out with us...Her name is Becky-Rose. She has longish brown hair, Her eyes aren't exacly golden she has golden and hazel in usually wears Jeans,Tee-shirts, converse, and this realy pretty Necklace she never takes it off. Thats it I guess....Oh yah I heard From Embry that they hunted down another werewolf and she's a girl I realy dont know much about her though. My bday's tomorrow....Yah.

Lets just hope everything go's down properly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Bella, Edward!!!"

"No absolutely not!"

"Come on!!"

"You are not old enough you need to have your birthday with your family."

"No I need to go to New York for one night."

"NO!"  
"If I may make a suggestions -."  
"Be quet Moni!"

"Fine then!"

I crossed my arms and joined Moni and Becky-rose on the couch.

"God I cant believe they wont let me go!"I yelled.

"Moni Becky please help me out?" I pleaded as they got up to talk to Bella. I watched..."Please Ms. Cullen Me and Becky will be there....were the responsible ones. This is a once and a life time opportunity." Moni pleaded.

"Ok, fine Tell me exactly what you girls will be doing." Bella said.

"Ok, we'll rent a hotel room at the Parente, Then do our concert at club Ofis, stay the night and go home." Moni said. I prayed................

"Fine."

Those words just made everything better.

'YESSS!!"

I jumped up and down. Ok I know your confused.....Lol Yah. Me Moni, and Becky-Rose formed a band awhile ago. We all were singers I was the main singer. Moni played the guitar and Becky playes the drums. \

Tonight were catching a plane because our managers....Peter, and Luna lol scored us a gig in New York.

And Bella's letting us go!!! YEEEEPPPPP!!!!

Sorry......

(In New YORK!)

We were behind the stage getting ready to go on.

DUH DUH DUH SURPRISE P.O.V!

J acob's P.O.V

"Ok, Sam I'll only be gone a bit." I walked out of our hotel. I was bored lets see were to spend the night....Club Ofis sounds nice. I entered and a women was on stage."Ok, club members. Tonight we have a new Band coming in Called Vampire Kisses!" More like Leech kisses...."Give it up!"

Hold up!!! Is that! That is! Thats Jen!

"Hello guys tonight Im going to sing a song this one is personal..It's called My immortal..so here we go." At about that time I heard some of the most sad piano music ever.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me."

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase."

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me."

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along."

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me."

She finished. Hold up...was she talking about me?

She was...."Dude thats just sad." I turned around to see Quil.

"I know."

"Ok guys thank you!"She said. They walked off stage....What was Jen doing here? She looks so pretty.....to bad about.....My girlfriend...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok....DUH DUH DUH!!!

Reveiw!!!! Or die...

James-I smell reviews!

Laurent-Yah Man.

Victoria-You to are idiots...

Me-Umm, excuse me aren't you supposed to be dead?

Victoria-Maybe......

Me-O.o


	10. That ass

"Wow, dude like that was so much fun." Becky said coming up beside me and Moni who were sitting on the hotel bed. I laughed..."Yah it was." I said. We were all in are pajama's.....

"KARAOKE!" I heard someone yelling from downstairs.

"PARTY!" Moni yelled out the window we laughed. "Ok, so what happened to Renesmee?" Moni said coming back on the bed.

Crap I had never told her what happened to Nessy have I.

"She went to a private school Somewhere in Texas." I said my voice quiet I missed her. "She seems like she would be cool." Becky said.

'Oh, tell us more about Jacob." Moni said. Oh crap more about him...Moni loves me talking about Jake she gets mad too though for him leaving. "Moni how many times have I told you the story?" I asked. "Idk...alot..." I laughed. Knock knock knock...

"Ill get it." Becks said. Becky-rose went to the door to open it, it was just.........Jacob..............My mouth was just like this :O.

"Hello and you are." Becky-Rose asked. "Im here to see Jen." He said. Moni got up this time..."Uh, huh well whats your name son."

I could 't breath.........

"Jen knows me , please let me in." I slowly got up and stared at him. 'Jake..." I whispered. He nodded and I couldn't help it I ran and hugged him. "Wow, Jen never knew you just hug random guys." Moni said causing me to come back into reality.

"Guys this is Jacob." I said not taking my eyes off him.

Moni gasped....."Your the famous Jacob, I have three things I want to say to you. First....Dude like you feel in love with a 11 year old! Thats sick. Second, You are hot!....Third, Your a bastard for leaving her."

Jacob laughed....As I blushed. "Jake.." I kept looking at him.

"Well than you have grown, And you've got those bumps on your chest." This time I was blushing so hard. Moni laughed and Becky-rose looked disgusted. "Jacob I think you should come in." I said my voice slightly muted.

He nodded, and sat down inside.

"You left me alone......Do you know How much pain you put me through. I was nothing...a nobody. My heart was torn out when you left!" I coudlnt' take my tears were going.

"Im sorry, I-" I couldn't take it. I grabbed him and kissed him..

To my surprise he pulled back entirely pushing me off of him.

I fell on the floor. "Jake-"

"I have a girlfriend." He cut me off. I managed to get what he was saying.

Any normal girl would start crying and ask why...

No Im not normal I was extremely angry. I could feel my anger....

"Jacob Black, I'll show you!" I ran out the door. Leaving Jacob stunned.

Jacob's P.O.V

She didn't cry.....she left. I looked at her friends..."Uh, we better check on her.....Im Becky-Rose and this is Moni bye the way."

I nodded and we fallowed to see Jen on the karaoke stage getting ready to sing.

_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,_

Jen stared directly at me.

'_Cause you've made me that much stronger_  
_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it-_

Ok I never stole........I thought

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

She danced and of course the crowed was goin crazy._  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_  
God she's good but I hate this...

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave_

You could feel the anger coming off of her.

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that wont work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it_

I have a feeling what she's about to say is going to break my heart.

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME!!_

Dude, she is kinda scaring me....

_I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough!!!_

I can tell.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

She danced and of course the crowed was goin crazy._  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Uh, Huh...just dont hurt me...

_You thought i would forget  
But I remembered  
Cause i remembered  
I remembered  
You thought i would forget  
I remembered  
Cause i remembered  
I remembered!!_

Dude..I hope the guys dont see this. I looked behind me..There was the guys...

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

She danced and of course the crowed was goin crazy._  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a.._

_fighter._

Great........I looked behind me to see the wolfs and Jens friends.

"Who are you dating Jacob?" Moni asked her tone vicious.

"Renesmee.." The words came out little and I turned my head to Se Jen Behind me.--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUH DUH DUH!!!!! CLIFFY!


	11. Old enimy's

Hell no..did he just say that?

"Wow...." Moni whispered.

"You Jerk!" I yelled and kicked him in the knee...Which hurt me..

"Ow! I..mean! Jerk!!!" I ran, well limped. To run into

who...Renesmee Cullen herself.

Renesmee looked at me, and smiled. "Jen is that you?" She asked her voice had an exited feel about it. I looked at her hard in the eyes, my foot still hurt and She looked a bit concerned.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head yes. "Oh, Jen I've missed you!" Before I knew it I was being hugged. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Before I could answer I saw Seth running up. "Oh no.." I heard him whisper. "Seth! It's Jen!" He nodded and looked at me. "I know.." Then he turned to Renesmee. "Umm, well..I-" Renesmee cut him off.

"Jen, Has Jacob seen you yet? He has missed you so much and I have friends you have to meet them but first you have to see Jake!"

I couldn't say anything because I was being dragged away by the boyfriend stealer.

She dragged me too Jacob of course.

Moni and Becky had a confused look on there faces.

"Jaky! Jen's here!" She hugged him as I stood back. "Uh, yah I know." Moni got beside me.

I kept my eyes on the ground, Hoping Jake wouldn't look at me.

Then I heard laughter.I looked and saw three girl the first was an werewolf girl and she was about 5'4. She had dark brown hair and long nails with Brown eyes.

The next was another girl she was tall and skinny, and african american.

Then the last girl. She had black hair that reached to her back, dark brown eyes,slim, Her skin tone was kinda like Eva Longoria's, And she had on contacts. "Oh, Hey guys!" Renesmee turned around.

"Oh, Jen this is Patience. She's the new werewolf girl." I looked at the first one. "This is Kiki. Trust me you'll love her!" I looked at the next and she flashed me a shiny smile. "And this is Daisy" Another smile

Then Renesmee whispered something in my ear. "There all soon to be werewolfs." We stood there with awkward faces. Then I turned to Moni and Becky-rose. "Ok, Guys Im ready to go home." This was all to much. I walked away and Moni fallowed.."Ok, girl you have to face your fears!" I didn't stop all the way up to the hotel room. I walked in and shut the door on Moni. As I turned around I saw....

A girl with fiery red hair and a boy with a blond ponytail.

"Jen, Come with us." I couldn't say anything because I was knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat in the living room with Edward watching the Titanic. "Edward I have a realy bad feeling." Edward looked at Bella. "Hunny Im sure she's fin-"

"Edward, Bella Get in here Now!" Edward and Bella got up to Carlisle's frantic voice. In the kitchen Alice just had a vision. "Edward Victoria and James! There there.......Back.."

"Thats not possible Alice." Bella said and Carlisle shook his head.

"It acualy is. Theres a vampire names Delina she has the gift to bring people back to life....Maybe she.." He couldn't finesh beacuse Bella had already left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortest chapter ever I know...


	12. Stand your gaurd

I woke up to be in a bed. The sheets were a deep gray color then, I heard a man's voice. "Your awake." The man was sitting in the far corner of the room. "Who are you?" I asked. The man chuckled then stood up. "You look so much like Bella, and you smell delightful." He took a huge whiff of the air.

"Simply delightful."

"James stop scaring her." I looked at a red headed woman in the other corner.

"Your name is Jen?" I nodded. "I'm Victoria."

"Umm, nice to meet you, but I really should be going.."

I stood up, but I was beat to the door. "No stay sweetie..."

"We want you here."

"Umm, but you see I don't want to be here so let me leave." My voice trembled. "Jen, you could die...A slow painful death. Do you know why?" I couldn't say a thing as the girl spoke. "You know too much." She whispered it like acid in my ear. "Just like you cousin Isabella Swan." My throat was dry. "Who are you?" My voice came out weak. "Old enemy's" The man said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's P.O.V

Moni ran up looking annoyed. "She shut the door on me." Patience looked at Moni. "Something is wrong.." She got out her cellphone.

"Hey Maxx."

"Yah, it's happening."

"Yes Jacobs here."'

She gave me the phone and I heard Maxx. "_Jacob we didn't know if it was correct, but it appears that James and Victoria are alive."_

I dropped the phone. They were alive...? Sam ran to me I was about to pass out. "Jacob! Bella and Edward called they are alive. They have Jen." This was too much..."Jacob we'll find her." Renesmee was at my side. "Yah we'll find her." I looked down to her.

Suddenly I knew what they were going to do.

I ran not caring if anyone would catch up. I was at the plane station in a flash, I gave the flight person a smile. "What can I do for you...?" She said, her green eyes flirtatious. "I need a ticket." I handed her the money. "Were?"

"Italy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes flashed as I stared into her eyes. "I'm going to die aren't I?" I asked my voice had the venom now. "Oh, Yes you are. Now come someone needs to see you." They led me out into a long magnificent hallway. "Were am I?" I asked and Victoria looked behind.

"Voltura."

My eyebrow went up.."Huh I-" I was cut off.

We came in a room and an old man stood looking at me he smiled. "Ahh, this is Jennifer I presume."

He shook my hand. His hand was as cold as ice. "Yes, and you are?" His smile got bigger. "My name is Aro." He was a vampire. "You know I recall something similar happening a few years ago. Only she had her vampire boyfriend and best friend with her. You are alone." I smiled.

"Yah, I guees I am."

"Oh, Jen you look like a sweet girl, but you know too much about our kind."

"Jennifer Anne Cullen I hear now sentence you to death." I heard a female say in the back. "What! No way! What did I do wrong!?" My cries were not heard because I was dragged of to be put in the jail of Voltura halls. They threw me in like a sack of potatoes and I hit the cold stone ground hard. I couldn't help it, before I knew it I was crying.

My tears hit the floor for a while in till I heard a oh so familiar voice.

"She isn't doing anything wrong I will make sure the were wolfs tear you down if you don't let her go!"

"Calm down! Listen sir please!"

"Let my friend go you idiot!"  
"Moni shut up!"

"Oh, what are we going to do!"  
"Renemee get a grip girl!"

"Sorry.."  
"All of you shut up!"

"Jasper please make Jake calm!"  
"Ok."  
"Jacob calm down she'll be fine."  
"Maxx, you know nothing shut up wolf boy!"

"Your a wolf too!"

"Oh yah..?"

The voice merged together and there was my family.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let her go."

"Please that's my cousin in there!"

I listened hoping they would come to me. Soon I heard a sigh then:

"Fine I will talk to you all, Marcus go get Jennifer." I saw the man and he unlocked the door, Then he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled into the room I was in at first.

I saw my family the Cullen's, Moni, Becky-rose, Rensmee, The wolf pack, and Maxx was here.

The stared at me with concerned eyes. "Okay Jennifer will you please come here."

I stepped towards Aro and he grabbed my arm and

bit it.

The last thing I heard was Jacob's cry of No.


	13. Musky smell

Okay everyone. Surprise P.O.V today. I hope you like the chapter.

Jasper's P.O.V

The pain, the anger, the sadness, and the joy was all coming to me at once. The wold pack held back Jacob if he even laid a hand on Aro he would be killed. Max was held back by Patience her face had strain to it. None of us moved for three seconds. Aro dropped Jen to the floor she was still screaming and twitching. The first to move was Carlisle he went to the floor checking everything soon we all were huddled around her, But Jacob and Max who were still being held back.

"Hmm, Well no more worries now are they?" Aro said.

"Get the wolfs out of here Marcus. Jennifer must go through the change."

Before I knew it Jacob and the wolf pack were gone it was me and my family. "Carlisle...We'll she be okay?" Bella's voice was very motherly. She was holding on too Renesmee and Edward.

"Yes we need to get her out of the floor....an-Rensmee stop!" Renesmee had lunged toward Jen and was sucking on her mark. It was all too fast we held Renesmee back she was crying.

"I..I'm sorry I thought I could save her."

I heard Renesmee's sobs.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

We waited in an guest room in the Volturi castle. Jen's change was almost over Alice had predicted. Somehow I felt like it was right..but we still had many other problems. Such as Teaching Jen how to be a vegitarion, and the biggest James and Victoria.

"She going to wake up in 3-2-1"

Alice's voice rained into my thoughts and we all turned to Jen. She slowly rose up and looked around. Then I noticed something her eyes weren't a deep red they were a light purple color.

I let my shield go and told Edward who looked into her eyes.

He gave me a weird look. "W..where am I..?" She stood up and looked at us.

"Where's Moni, and Becky-Rose and-"

"Calm down. There fine..." Jasper stood up and walked over to her his face full of confusion. "Carlisle..there's..." Carlisle nodded. What was going on? "My throat is burning I need something to drink." I smiled. "Okay, Emmett go get her some blood." I turned to the family giving them urgent looks. "Man why cant I stay and find out whats-" Edward stopped him with a glare and Emmett took Jen.

"Did you see her eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it before...So interesting." Carlisle's far way expression looked so wise and old.

"What do you think Carlisle?" Alice asked as she danced over to him. "I dont know..Honeslty..." Then I heard a blood curdeling laugh from the door.

"I know what she is.."

"Victoria.." I recognized the voice form anywhere. "Don't get your fangs in a bunch I'm leaving...Here." A book was through at me and I caught it.

"Page 87.." Then she left in a flash..

I turned the pages to 87 then gasped.

"It looks like.." Jasper's voice

"Jen." I finished.

On the page was an old picture of a maiden her hair was up in a bun she looked like she was from the 1600's. The picture was black and white but the her eyes which were the same color as Jen's. I looked at my family and Alice grabbed the book and read the passage under the picture.

"Elizabeth Ann Lancaster. Age 16 born in 1462 died in 1789."

Alice looked at us. "If she was 16 and died in 1786 she's be more than 100 years old. That means..she was..Immortal." Jasper nodded and read the page. " Old tale passed down through the Native Americans of Elizabeth or Liz a young girl who was a rich maiden."

"Back then Natives were slaves..." Renesmee said and Jasper continued.

"The tribes tail is of an goddess of evil or the Red Vampiress. She traveled the woods at night after her death at 16 the Natives asked her who she was she told them her name and they soon found out she was dead. The chief of an unknown tribe marked her as evil. She feel in love with a yound tribe member boy and they tried to run away only to be killed together. The boy for his tradership and the girl for coming on to There land." Jasper stopped and I noticed the rest of the page was ripped out.

"How strange.." Esme whispered.

"Yah very strange." I turned the page. "Hey look at this a key was in the book and a note.

_Be aware the key is for the chest_

_The chest between walls of our royalty_

_The diarie waits to be opened_

_Find the walls behind logic_

_  
_"Whats that supposed to mean?" Rosalie said.

"It's obviously a riddle." Edward answered. "I know what it means.." Renesmee said looking at all of us. "Okay, it sais the key is for the chest and the chest is in the walls of our royalty."

"So?"  
"She was immortal right? Well who is royalty to immortals?" Jasper smiled. "The volturi."

"Right! So the chest is somewhere in this castle...and in the chest is obviously a diarie, and the chest is behind logic..so..." She didn't say anything else. None of us new the answer. Wait! Alice! "Alice-"

"I cant see it it's protected by something.." I groand in annoyence.

* * *

Jen's P.O.V

My throat was so dry..."Okay Jen use your instincs to find food.."

Emmett said when we walked into the green forest. I sniffed the air and suddenly I could hear and see everything.

The smell was over exilarating but my nose turned to a musky smell it conquerd everything else.

Before I could stop to think I ran towards it..

I punced and held down a huge wolf for a second untill I was throan off. The sent I needed it.."Jen Stop!" Emmett ran pulling me back with his nose covered.

* * *

Okay everyone lol.

Reveiw and tell me if you can figure out where the chest is.

Whoever gets it right get to give Jen something to say in the next chapter.

Here come the crazy questions.

Alice-Who is the wolf?

Edward- Why is this Elizabeth girl so important?

Jacob-Why did she love the smell of the wolf?

Rensmee-Why are her eyes purple?  
Aro- Do you think I will get married?

Everyone-O.o


	14. Wow

A few minutes later of endless thinking I saw Edward looking at me urgently. "What?" I asked. Before He could say anything

Emmett barged in the door with Jen.

He was holding her my her hands behind her back like a cop. Jen's expression looked annoyed.."Emmett what happened?" Rosalie asked. "She attacked a werewolf." He said breathless and full of strain. "Huh, She. did. What?" Renemsee asked.

"I'm not repeating myself."

Carlisle ran over and took Jen. Emmett sat down with a breath.

"Jen what did you do?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing." She said in a annoyed tone. "What the hell was that!?" Jacob barged through the door with a slight cut on his head.

"Shh..Jacob calm down. Come on will talk to you in there. Jen stay here."

* * *

Jen's P.O.V

I sat down in frustration. That wolf smelt so good.. I never thought it would be that hard to control myself. I stood up and paced....I heard Edward faintly talking to the wolf pack. I then saw a Little piece of paper on the desk.

_Be aware the key is for the chest_

_The chest between walls of our royalty_

_The diarie waits to be opened_

_Find the walls behind logic_

My eyebrow went up. Then I saw another note...it was beside it.

_Royalty-Voturi castle_

Well then whatever this is it must be in the library. I grabbed both notes and ran out of the room in to the hallway.

I quickly sneaked past Bella and them. "Ahh, Jen your awake." Marcus greeted me in the hallway. "Yes!" I said in my sweetest tone."Could you point me too the library." I finished. "Yes, right down that hall." I said nothing more.

I stormed down the hall at vampire speed,

opened the door,

and found a room full of shelves and books.

It was very beautiful and old I loved it. I skimmed over the books here and there......

My eyes stopped on an old warn out book. It was black but the writing on the side. It was some old launguage (Cherokee I think)

_Taiya maw Asena_

The Forbidden love..

I pulled it out and the book case moved...Dude this is so harry Potter.

Then I looked behind it...A long stairway went down into the floor.'

Well, I fallowed it of course what am I supposed to do?

I walked and spider webs got into my hair finally I reached the bottom.

It was so dark! I ran into something..wait..that didn't hurt at all.

My eyes adjusted to the light

and I saw a torch thing on the wall.

Hm, now how to light this sucker...? I searched my pockets and found a match box. Yeah I know it's weird but hay dude it was useful. The match lit the torch and the room suddenly brightened up. It was an old room like from the 1500s an old chair with an old table sat on the other side of he room. A huge bed sat at the other end and on top of it was a chest.

I slowly and gracefully walked over to it.

Everything was so dusty.

The chest had a lock on it..now what?

I sat down on the red colonial bed in defeat.

Wait!

That key that Bella had...Damn I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it.

Did something just hit me in the head.

I turned around and there was that sparkling silver key.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"Jacob listen she's some kind of new vampire." I yelled asPaul's nose flared up.

"I don't care what she is! She needs to be killed!"  
"Stop!" I yelled.

"Okay, there was this riddle and I found this key.." My hand went into my pocket to feel emptiness. "Wheres the key?" I asked myself.

It was gone..

* * *

Jen's P.O.V

I picked it up and examined it. With a quick breath I opened the chest dust flew in the chest was a necklace. The chain was cold and in the middle was a rose shaped amethyst stone. Under the necklace was a little black book. I picked it up carefully and turned it open.

_January 23, 1523_

_Dear Diarie,_

_I'm back. My eyes are still the same color. I'm very frightened that I have become a monster. Father told me about the cold ones, I didn't believe him. Now I stand here as a cold one. The thirst for blood at first was painful. I have killed four peasants and now I hide from the towns people in this very room. If I am what I believe to be I must learn the ways of a cold one._

That was the last of that entry. She had the same color eyes as me..

_April 30, 1545_

_Dear Diarie,_

_I have come home. I'm not a cold one. In my travels I found a man he was a cold one and told me that I am a red immortal. A different kind of cold one. I also have conquered my thirst. _

That's interesting.

_October 31, 1598_

_Dear Diarie,_

_I have met someone today. He makes my very heart beat a thousand times. He calls himself Russet wolf and He has shared a very important secret with me these pass months. He shape shifts into a wolf. He tells me I am special and should join him, sometimes he makes me so angry though I shape shift. He calls it a special gift. _

I turned the page

_Febuary 19, 1786_

_Dear Diarie,_

_These are my final words. Russet wolf and I have been sentenced to death for forbidden love. A shape shifter and a immortal can not love._

_We are enemy's. If anyone should find this diarie I give them great respect. The only person who can open the chest is one of my relatives. They will have the same curse as me, the same eyes as me. They will be a red Immortal. Today is my birth date and my present is death. I found a Cherokee in the woods she was a wise old women. She told me many things, Such as I am Cherokee my self and have a wolf gene in me. Also I will one day have a great gran daughter. She said her name will be Jennifer. If Jennifer is reading this right now she knows what she is. I trust her to were the necklace it protects her. Finally my last thought._

_We are shapeshifters too bound to life. Good bye It is my time to go._

I stared at the comment, I had nothing to say,

I was absolutely speechless. Okay breath Jen! I sat the diarie down and collapsed on the bed.

She died for being in love with a werewolf.

That is so not right! I stood up and examened the room again. My eyes turned to a chest on the other side of the room. On the chest was a single picture of a girl her brown hair pulled into a bun. She had slight makeup on and a necklace, the necklace in the chest.

I looked at it closer, She looked just like me! I opened the chest a huge gown was in it.

"Jane did you hear that?" I almost gasped for air.

"Yes, I told you someone got down here." I stopped and ran quickly to hide.

Jane and Alec walked in the room. Jane had an evil expression and Alec looked annoyed..

"I see no one." Alec said looking at his sister. "I swear I heard something!" Her voice was full with rage. "Okay. Jane lets go up before the Cullen's wonder down here there selves." Jane nodded and looked back once before going up the stairs.

I moved quickly grabbing the diarie and waiting for Jane and Alec to leave

before I got out of there.

* * *

Okay Guys I got grounded again. Thats why I havn't updated!

The story will be ending soon. But Me and my friend are writing a new Twi-Story. On our account.


	15. Bittersweet memories

Jen's

I ran out into the hallway. My hair flowing behind me.

"Where is she?" I heard Bella's voice. I had grabbed the diary, the dress, and the necklace.

I had to hide this shit....Uhhh

I ran into the room Emmett had brought me into and stuffed everything under the bed. "Jen! There you are." I sighed as Bella ran up too me. "We can go home now.." He voice was happy as she hugged me.

"Bella can we stay for awhile?"

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Please..?" Bella looked to the floor. "I'll go ask everyone." That was the last thing she said as she walked out. I grabbed the necklace and looked at it.

It was truly beautiful...

I went to the mirror and lifted my hair.

I slowly put it on my neck and the metal toutched my skin I feel and blacked out,

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

"Bella that's retarded we can't stay here." Alice said and I suddenly felt something tug at my heart.

"Somethings wrong.." I whispered.

"What Jacob?" Bella asked. "Something wrong.." I walked away and the Cullen's fallowed.

* * *

I woke up in a forest. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

It was grassy.

Not to high the grass was a lime green tree's surrounded me and a single beam of sunlight shined on a stream. A butterfly flew by the stream and the tree's were all weeping willows.

I stood up slightly to see a deer. I rubbed my eyes the deer was drinking from a girls hand. The water glimmered of her hand she was in a long white silk dress. Her hair was long and she was smiling.

She petted the deer on the back as it drank.

When the deer was done she lifted up her face. Her skin reflected the sunlight..

She was a vampire.

She stood, I was watching this behind a tree when I noticed her eyes were purple. It was Elizabeth! Her voice rang like musical bells. "Come out." A boy in Native American clothing came out. He had long black hair and brown eyes. "Hello Elizabeth." He said as she smiled and ran too hug him. "Russet wolf how I've missed you!" He voice had a slight English accent.

"As have I."

His expression was sad. "This is the only place we may meet. My people can not find out about you Elizabeth." Her happy expression was suddenly sad. " I wish we could be together in happiness not hiding from your people." She had tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth do not cry. For our love will grow strong every moment we are together. You are the fair phantom of my love."

He kissed her forehead.

"I must leave. Yet, before I go I must give you something." He pulled something out of his deer skin pack.

I moved alittle closer to get a better look.

It was the necklace I found in the chest!

"I made it myself for you my love. It will keep our love forever."

He lifted up her hair and put the necklace on her.

"May our love unite forever." She whispered holding the necklace.

* * *

"Jen! Please wake up!"

"I thought vampires couldn't pass out?"

"They can't."

"Then what the hell is she doing on the floor?!"  
"Moni, please be quiet.."

"I agree with Moni what the hell is she doing on the floor!!"

"Patience!"

"Sorry.."

I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone was gathered around me.

"Oh, your awake!" Bella yelled happily and as I sat up she hugged me. "I fell..or something.." I whispered.

"Jen vampires don't 'fall or something'.."

Alice said as she helped me to my feet. "I know what I am..." I said and Bella smiled. "What?"

"I saw that riddle...and I figured it out. I know what I am.." They looked at each other. "Here.." I got the diary from under the bed.

Bella grabbed it and read the entries. "Oh my gosh. So you really are a reincarnation of this Elizabeth girl." Moni said. "Cool."

"Carlisle what is a red vampire?" Bella asked not taking her eyes of the little black book. "Well it's a non exsisteing type of vampire. That has many human emotions and is three times stronger, faster, and smarter than a regular vampire." Oh hell no....

"Well it exist now.." Patience said as she took the diary and read it.

Carlisle then read it and everyone turned the eyes on me.

"Your a red vampire." Jacob said quietly. "How did this happen..?" Seth asked.

"It sais right here._ The only person who can open the chest is one of my relatives. They will have the same curse as me, the same eyes as me. They will be a red Immortal. Today is my birth date and my present is death. I found a Cherokee in the woods she was a wise old women. She told me many things, Such as I am Cherokee my self and have a wolf gene in me. Also I will one day have a great gran daughter. She said her name will be Jennifer. If Jennifer is reading this right now she knows what she is. I trust her to were the necklace it protects her." _

Patience read from the book and everyone was still looking at me.

God get a life people..

"Jen, wheres the necklace?"Bella asked. I looked on the floor to were I feel it wasn't there. Then I felt something on my neck.

Duh, I put it on!

"Right here.." Carlisle came over. "How does this protect you?" He asked looking at it. "Idk man! This is all new to me!" I remembered the flash back. Russet wolf gave it to her to protect there love! Duh! I didn't say anything...

Well Jen great! Your a new type of vampire that see's flash backs of a girl you were! I'm a fudging phyco!

"Come on everyone we need to talk to Aro. Jacob stay here with Jen."

Everyone left. Jake sat down..

"Uh, sorry about Renesmee..."

"It's fine.."

"Jen you stink.."

"You smell wonderful.." I said and Jacob's eyebrow went up. "I guess wolf smell is part of the red vamp thing.." He laughed.

"Red vamp thing?"

I nodded and laughed. "Hey I didn't read the diary can I see it?" I got it and gave it too him. He smiled and pushed up fake glasses then cleared his throat.

_"Dear Diary,I'm back._ No..duh..._ " _He looked at me and smiled.

"_My eyes are still the same color. I'm very frightened that I have become a monster._ She doesn't sound so bad!"I hit him in the shoulder._ "Father told me about the cold ones, I didn't believe him. Now I stand here as a cold one. The thirst for blood at first was painful. I have killed four peasants and now I hide from the towns people in this very room. If I am what I believe to be I must learn the ways of a cold one." H_e finished and looked at me again.

"Wow she killed people...shame on her..."

I laughed and he turned the page."_Dear Diarie,I have come home. I'm not a cold one. In my travels I found a man he was a cold one and told me that I am a red immortal. A different kind of cold one. I also have conquered my thirst._Yay she conquered her thirst!_" _He turned the page.

"Umm, my god she writes to much. What is this the 'Vampire Diaries!"

He read it in silence this time. His eyes looked confused.."She fell in love with a werewolf...That's rad.." I shook my head. He turned the page. "Oh this is the last entry..." He read.

"Sentenced to death! Dude that's wrong!" I took the diarie.

"I know right! She died for love." He smiled.

"That is so Romeo and Juliet."

He said and he laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Jacob..I have something to say. I saw this vision or whatever when I passed out and it was Elizabeth and Russet wolf he gave her this necklace. I think I'm supposed to keep there love alive that's why I think I..."

I was trying to find the right words.

"Jacob I lo-"

"Jen! Jake Aro needs too talk to you."

I sighed and we stood up.

* * *

Okay I need to say a few things. 1st: Yes Jen was going to say Jacob I love you.

The vision she had was a dream I started writing this at 3:00 am because I had a dream and it was of a beautiful girl and a native american boy. Everything that happened in her vision was my dream. Peace!


	16. Love forever

Aro stared at me like he had seen something different. I waited for him to say something he cocked his head. "Jennifer. I have realized that you have figured out about Elizabeth." He stared at me with deep red eyes.

I nodded

"I was hoping you would. Elizabeth was like a daughter to me." He knew her..?  
"I was the one who told her who she was." His voice drifted off as if he was looking into the past. "Jennifer please come here." I hesitated but walked up to the man. "She left you something Jennifer. I have not read it she asked me that you read it." He pulled out an old piece of paper. It was sealed with wax and a bit ripped.

"Isabella please block her so Edward can not read her mind."

Bella nodded and I grabbed the paper. Something about it seemed familiar..but...never mind. I ripped it open and the note fell to the ground. I smiled a bit and grabbed it...

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I will die soon. You are confused that I know. Jennifer I have chosen you to fulfill my dreams. You are me I am you we are one. _

_Jennifer I ask you to carry on my love. The one of love is the one you must bring to the forest you have seen in your vision I sent you. He must put the necklace on you. That is all I ask so I may rest in peace._

_There's no escape now_

_Once you have seen it_

_You stare it in the eyes_

_Stand your ground_

_Don't give in_

_You have to face it_

_Close your eyes_

_You will make it_

_Stand your ground and so will I_

I stopped reading. The vision...I looked at Aro. "I know what I must do."

Did I just say must...?

"Good. Go now." Bella looked at me. I took the necklace and ran out the door..

well I accidentally dropped it so maybe someone would find it.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

She dropped something. I went and picked the necklace up Bella was behind me. "Jake?" I looked at her. "Find her." I nodded running out the door myself. Italy was beautiful but Jen was gone. I freaking out dude..what's going on and this is just crazy. I clutched my fist the note! I saw it in the wind it didn't take much to grab it. I quickly read and..

wow.

Her love...

"Maxx!" At that moment I felt someone literally take my air. What the hell man.

"You."

"Me?"

"You."  
Am I talking to air...

Me!

Me?  
How can it be me?

Is it really me? Am I in love with Jen..?  
Something in my head told me I was but I couldn't forget Renesmee..

That's when the question hit me. Who do truly love?

I thought about it for a second..Jen....

I loved Jen.

he was my other half my true love.

Why am I so cheesy! I set of to find her and something told me where she was.

* * *

Jen's

Okay...Forest! Where can it be..?  
Were the Cherokee even in Italy..? No! I'm so confused...

Cherokee's were in the USA...

Why me...

I saw a little girl and she ran up too me. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

She smiled.."I love your dress.." That was all she had to say. I wasn't in a dress and I know I feel into a dark ibis again.

_I walked into a huge castle type thing. People were dancing in long dresses then I saw Elizabeth as beautiful as ever. Then I saw the little girl! The same one as I just saw.._

_"Miss?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love your dress." Elizabeth smiled. "Yours is nice too." Her eyes glowed purple. "Lady Elizabeth. May we dance?" She looked behind her and frowned. "Marcus Please! I have no reason to dance with you." Her voice was firm. "Yet you do. I am the only one who knows about you little secret." His smile was sinister and she looked even more angry. "You wouldn't."_

_"Oh, yes I would dear.." She smiled. "Marcus please leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you only to leave." She ran out the door. She pulled out a letter....On the back it read for our love...Haber sham, Georgia _

_That's were she was!_

* * *

I woke up and the little girl was gone.

Well she was a life savor...

Now to Georgia!

* * *

In Georgia

I was siting in the woods...Yes people I was lost.

I had rented a horse and thought this was the way. It's not..

The horse was roaming around and I was hopeless. "Well what now?" I asked the horse. Yes I am stupid...

The horse looked at me. He cocked his head and walked up too me. "What?" I asked and he nudged me with his head. "What!?" He looked up. "I don't speak horse sorry.." I was about too give up. Honestly this wasn't right...The wind blew...The horse let out a scary horse sound. I stood up....He did it again. "What do you want me too do!?" He nudged my pocket.

"Oh, Elizabeth help please!!"

I screamed. The horse bunged my pocket again. I reached into it and it was a paper...It said:

_Sing and call forth the nature._

"Sing! Really Elizabeth? I don't sing...well I do...but how do you call nature...."

The wind blew and the horse stomped his feet twice.

"A song about nature...Uh.....Color's of the wind?"

I called...It's all I could think of.

"Circle of Life!?"

Hey I like Disney! The wind blew again. "I'll ask the horse then!" I can't believe I'm doing this..."Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Your asking a horse Jen! Then I remembered something. My great Grandmother was Cherokee and she used to sing this song.

I remember it! Yes okay I hope this is it!

**(A.N/ Now people before you even think about reading more you better go on Youtube and search Cherokee Morning song. That is the song I'm using my grandmother used to sing it too me. It's a beautiful song so go on youtube put it on..and read on! Now!)  
**

"_We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,  
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya."_

Jen's voice went into the tree's and wind blew.

_"We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,  
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya." _

She began to see animals come from the trees.

She smiled and her pony tail came free her long brown hair flowed in the wind she closed her eyes.

"_We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,  
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya."_

A bird landed on her shoulder.

"_We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,  
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya."_

She could almost hear the music of her people. She hummed and felt alive. She stopped to see many animals surrounding her.

"Can you help me?"

Something changed in her voice her voice was more calm and relaxed.

The bird took off with a screech and a baby dear nudged her to fallow.

* * *

Jacob's P.o.v ( Okay this is where Jen is singing her last line.)

Georgia huh? Wow...I walked through the forest...Jen had to be here somewhere.

Then I saw 5 dear walk into bushes the squirrels then birds flew into them.

I had never seen so many animals go too the same place.

Then I heard it the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I noticed Cherokee. Someone Cherokee out here? I looked through the bushed..That was Jen!

"_We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho,  
We n' de ya, We n' de ya Ho ho ho ho,  
He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya."_

What a pretty sound...Is a bird on her shoulder!? She hummed. She stopped and looked down at the animals. "Can you help me?" Why is she asking animals? The bird took off and a baby dear came up too her and she fallowed it...

wow.

* * *

**(Okay now go off of the song and search Bittersweet by Within Temptation and listen while reading)**

Jen's P.O.V

The dear led me too the right place. The creek and tree's were exactly the same. The sunlight in the exact place. It smelt of Honey due and Lavender.

"What now?" I asked my self. The I heard a Russel. "Hello?" I yelled.

Jacob came out..

"Hey Uh, Jen...Pretty place."

He found me. I also noticed the necklace in his hands.

"Jacob what are you..doing here." I asked as he walked to the sunlight.

"I found you." He said. "Jacob I have something to say."

"Me too."

"You first." We decided to say it at the same time.

"Jacob I love you."

I said as he said the exact same words except with my name. I couldn't help it tears feel out of my eyes.

"Don't cry!"

I tried but he leaned in a kissed me right on my lips.

I was in pure bliss..................."I have something to give you." He pulled out the necklace. "Lift your hair.." I did and he fastened the necklace around my neck.

"Someone once said that this necklace will keep love forever."

I smiled.

"Forever Jacob."

I leaned into him and I swear I heard a thank you in the breeze.

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter. I'm so sad..:'(**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and Hopefully I can start on something else. Oh, yeah I freaking out....**


End file.
